valkyrie_sector_fleetfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Sector Fleet Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Valkyrie Sector Fleet is an organization currently fighting drones behind the scenes. They are a heavily militarized group after their diplomatic fleet got eliminated by drones during a mass scale fight. Currently, they are rebuilding their fleet and adding improved capital ships to replace the frigates lost during the battle. They are currently hunting the home base of the drones with what ships they currently have.... these drones, however, are a mysterious bunch..... survivors claim they see red eyes appear then disappear..... The Valkyrie Sector Fleet is a fleet originates from a different timeline to Redwood Industries and their green drone enemies. Currently they are at a size that rivals the Empire, just more pissed off and less restrained due to an overconfident emperor. The VDF is searching for whoever created the Drone Faction and have deployed thousands of ships all over to fight the drones. Ships Currently being Built Frigates * Hercules - Class Frigate * Icarus- Class Frigate Cruisers * Fraxinus - Class Light Cruiser * Aegis - Class Heavy Cruiser * Excalibur - Class Cruiser Battlecruisers * Nihil - Class Battlecruiser * Eclipse - Class Battlecruiser * Tauros - Class Battlecruiser Battleships * Atalanta- Class Battleship * Apollon - Class Battleship * Broniac - Class Battleship Super Battleships * Oracle - Class Super Battleship * Stalritter - Class Super Battleship * Eisenritter - Class Super Battleship Fast Battleships * Astra - Class Fast Battleship * Sol - Class Fast Battleship * Luna - Class Fast Battleship Dreadnoughts * Yggdrasil - Class Dreadnought * Achilles - Class Dreadnought Carriers * Athens - Class Carrier * Claiomh Solais - Class Super Carrier Repair Ships * Akashi-Class Repair/Supply Ship * Vestal-Class Repair/Supply Ship Destroyers * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Ship Type key Frigates Frigates are small support Vessels designed for a support role for capital ships. They are lightly armored and have a focus on speed rather than defenses. Most of these are retrofitted diplomatic vessels that survived the disastrous loss. Cruisers Cruisers go into three categories: Light Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers, and Standard Cruisers. Standard Cruiser These Cruiser Subtypes Are "Jack of all trades" when it comes to cruisers and is balanced in terms of functionality. Light Cruisers Light cruisers are Lightly Armored and usually have improved Anti Fighter Systems over anti large ship weapons. They are also the fastest type of cruiser. Heavy Cruiser Heavy Cruisers have heavier armor than a Light Cruiser or Standard Cruiser, but less than a Battlecruiser. They sacrifice some anti-fighter weaponry for slightly larger anti-ship capabilities and better protection vs incoming fire. Battlecruisers Battlecruisers are large warships with both speed and armor. These ships sacrifice some weapons for more durability and speed and are usually in an anti-cruiser role. Battleships Battleships are the backbone of the fleet providing heavy anti-ship fire. These ships are somewhat slow, but heavily armed and high durability. Super Battleship Slightly larger, more heavily armed variants of Battleships, with more firepower and armor, but slower. Fast Battleship A Battleship that sacrifices armor for speed and mobility. Dreadnought Dreadnoughts are massive vessels that are designed to dominate the battlefield by sheer firepower and overwhelming defenses at the sacrifice of speed. Carrier Carriers are ships with dedicated hangers to house fighters. There are two types of Carriers in the fleet: Standard Carriers and Supercarriers. Standard Carrier A standard carrier is a Battleship sized carrier that carries fighters into combat. Supercarrier Supercarriers are Dreadnought sized Carriers that have slightly less armor and have enough hangar space to carry at least 30-40 fighters. These Carriers can engage and some anti-ship warfare directly too but normally relies on its massive amount of fighters. Repair/Resupply Ship Repair/Supply ships are non-combatant ships primarily focused on carrying supplies for fleets. They normally don't have any anti-capital weapons and few anti-fighter weapons in order to maximize the amount of cargo it can carry and lessen the weight the weapons can cause. Destroyer A small ship with heavy weaponry. Most common of these ships are "Artillery cruisers" which have a focus on long range, support fire. Most comon weapon on these is a frontal spinal laser. Category:Browse